


Rain Soaked Fantasies

by Lunatasha



Series: Rain Shelter [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: She had turned her head without thinking and immediately faltered, the whole situation crashing down on her.Uryu was here, partly undressed, in her bedroom, with the door closed.Written for both day 4 and 6 of IshiHime Week 2020.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Series: Rain Shelter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: IshiHime Week 2020





	Rain Soaked Fantasies

It should not be this hard to look away from him Orihime thought, frustrated with herself. She was 21 for god's sake, sexual desire was hardly anything new to her at this point. Hell if she was being honest being physically attracted to Uryu was nothing new either. She had caught her mind wandering before, watching his neck when he drank from a bottle of water, watching how adept his fingers were when he was embroidering something. But she had always caught herself before, turned her gaze away before he noticed that she was looking. It shouldn't have been any different this time.

  
They had been walking from the university library together, discussing whether to get some dinner at the cheap noodle shop down the road when the heavens opened with a sudden, torrential downpour. Neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella with them, as the weather had been lovely and sunny earlier, leaving them completely defenceless. It was the kind of rain that got you drenched within seconds, and it wasn't very warm out, so Uryu suggested going back to the library, to get out of the rain and into warmth as soon as possible. Orihime had shaken her head and grasped his wrist, pulling him in the direction of her accommodation block instead, it was just as close, and at least this way they would have towels they could use. That was the first error of judgement she supposed. She had ushered him into her room, closing the door behind them out of habit (the second error of judgement she thought) and had immediately taken off her jumper, wanting to get the sodden fabric off her skin as quickly as possible. Uryu had done the same thing, taking off his cardigan while Orihime opened the drawer underneath her bed, finding a spare towel to give him.

  
She had stood back up grumbling. Everything was stuck to her, her vest top plastered to her back and stomach, her leggings bunching up uncomfortably behind her knees. There was nothing else for it, she had to change out of them, and Uryu didn't seem to fairing much better either. She had started digging around in her wardrobe, Uryu might be taller and broader in the shoulders, but he was still slimmer than she was, she was sure she could find something that would fit him. She had let out an “Ah-ha!” when she found her cream coloured oversized hoody, that would do. Orihime had handed it to him, telling him to borrow it for now, to get out of his wet clothes, which looking back was the third error judgement. Orihime had gone back to the wardrobe, going to see if perhaps one of her pyjama bottoms would fit him when she heard him unbuttoning his shirt. She had turned her head without thinking and immediately faltered, the whole situation crashing down on her.

  
Uryu was here, partly undressed, in her bedroom, with the door closed. He had taken his glasses off as they were useless covered in water, letting Orihime see his face properly, how beautiful his eyes were when she could see them fully. Her cheeks flared with heat as she looked lower. He had stopped after unbuttoning his shirt, hadn't actually taken it off, but it hardly made a difference, it was soaked, completely see through. Her eyes went from his neck to his collarbones, his shoulders, mesmerised by the sight of his skin, how broad his shoulders actually were. His skin was even paler than she thought, and with a jolt to her lower stomach she realised all she wanted to do right now was bite him, mark him, see if she could bring colour to the surface of his skin. She swallowed as her gaze dropped further, to his midsection. She was entranced by what his breathing did to his stomach, every time he breathed out his skin went soft, smooth, contrasting heavily with when he breathed in, when his skin would divot, revealing the strong muscles just under the surface. Her blood went hot, her breathing heavier when she wondered what it would look like if his hips jutted forward.

  
The skin at the back of her neck prickled and she looked up out of instinct, frozen when she realised that Uryu was staring back at her. She should've been angry with herself, should've been ashamed, Uryu had caught her this time and she had made it very clear, way too clear, what she was thinking about. But that all went out the window when her eyes met his, when she couldn't find any embarrassment, any shyness, just _heat_. Her breath caught when he took a step closer to her, his line of sight dropping to her lips for split second before looking back at her. He was only a foot away from her now, but it still felt like he was way too far away from her. She slowly, tentatively reached her arm out towards him, not wanting to break whatever spell they were both under right now, and gently slid her hand into his. “Uryu.” It had been the first time she ever said his given name, testing it, the rise and fall of her chest becoming more obvious as she watched his expression become more intense.

  
They both startled when lightning struck outside, the downpour outside having gotten even worse, becoming a full blown storm. Uryu had turned his head towards the window, at the shock of light, away from Orihime. “Uryu”, speaking quietly as she shook her head, not wanting the moment to be over, desperate suddenly, trying to convey that she wanted his attention on her and only her. She pulled him back to her, closer this time whispering “Uryu, _please_.” His eyes snapped back to hers in an instant, for an instant, before he grabbed her, his hands on either side of her face, pulling her towards him, kissing her like a man starved. She gasped, kissing back as ferociously as she could, pulling at the sides of his shirt, wanting him as close as he possibly could be. She whined when she felt his hands slide down, grasping her hips now, his fingers slipping just under the hem of her top, thumbs stroking her bare skin, sending heat further down. Two could play at that game she thought, breaking away from the kiss to _finally_ get her mouth on his neck, sucking at the base of his throat. “Fuck, Orihime.” He had said it under his breath, but she heard it clear as day, making her grin. “Yeah?” She wasn't even sure what she was asking, just wanted him to talk more, wanted him to stare at her more, wanted _everything_. She slid her hands up his chest, under the shirt still on his shoulders, pushing it off of them, annoyed when it got caught on his arms. She went to fix it when he gripped her wrists, stopping her. “Wait,” he said, taking a breath, “Wait.”

  
Orihime peered up at him, “What?”

  
“We shouldn't, not like-”

  
She dropped his arms from his, feeling like she had been burned. “Oh.”

  
Uryu shook his head, holding her head in his two hands again, staring into her eyes, trying to get his meaning across. “I want to, believe me I _want_ to, but, but it's you.” Orihime's brows furrowed in confusion, prompting him to explain. “I...I wanna do this properly, I wanna give you what you deserve, I don't-” he took a shuddering breath. “I don't want to sleep with you without ever having even gone on a date with you.”

  
Orihime grinned with relief, her forehead coming to rest on his chest. “ _Oh._ ”

  
He kissed the top of her head. “Yeah.”

  
“Ok”

  
He smiled, “I didn't even ask you yet.”

  
She lifted her head back up, staring at him with a cheeky expression on her face. “Hurry up then!”

  
He laughed slightly, moving his hands down to her neck, propping her head up gently with his thumbs, keeping her eyes on him. “Will you go on a date with me?”

  
Orihime grinned, unable to stop herself and placed a kiss, chaste this time, on his lips. “I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
